


Rumors

by mcaulfield



Series: Use Me 'verse [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Jaina's an Exhibitionist, Partners to Lovers, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcaulfield/pseuds/mcaulfield
Summary: Sylvanas tends to get a little heated when guards and servants wonder if Jaina would "let" a "monster" in her bed. Jaina most certainly does. And this time, it comes with a rather pleasant revelation.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Series: Use Me 'verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125440
Comments: 29
Kudos: 281





	Rumors

Jaina gasped, stumbling slightly as Sylvanas pressed her back against the wall as soon as the heavy, wooden door swung shut behind them. She groaned, then, as Sylvanas leaned in and attacked her neck with messy kisses and rough bites that threatened to break her fair skin. She tangled the fingers of one hand in Sylvanas's hair, holding her against her neck, to encourage her. She knew what this was about, why Sylvanas had gradually quickened their pace as they'd returned to Jaina's quarters after dinner with Jaina's family, and she was only too happy to oblige.

It was often like this when they had to spend time in Boralus for Jaina to take care of what minutiae there was of being Lord Admiral that she could not manage from the now-rebuilding city of Lordaeron. Not that she was complaining — on the contrary, Jaina rather enjoyed when Sylvanas would get caught up in the moment and be a little rougher, a little more unhinged. Granted, she wished that what made Sylvanas lose a little bit of her tight self-control didn't happen in the first place, but at least there was _one_ positive outcome of it. One she planned to thoroughly take advantage of.

 _"They share a room. Do you suppose they share a_ **_bed_** _?"_

 _"Do you think that_ **_banshee_ ** _has tried to take advantage of the Lord Admiral?"_

 _"Jaina wouldn't let a_ **_monster_ ** _like that in her bed...would she?"_

The whispers were never the exact same twice, but they didn't need to be. The guards and chefs and servants of Proudmoore Keep and Orgrimmar and sometimes the slowly-rebuilding Lordaeron all wondered the same thing in slightly different ways: did Jaina Proudmoore and Sylvanas Windrunner know each other intimately?

The answer, of course, was yes. They'd lived with one another, as wives, for just over a year. Neither of them the type to look for sexual satisfaction outside of their marriage because of the image it would project of them, their interactions became fraught with agitation a mere two months into their political arrangement. It didn't take them long to figure out why — or to begin wondering if they would ever be touched intimately again...or if they could ever see _each other_ that way. Wondering, of course, gave way to curiosity, which only made it worse. They started to dodge one another's presence, which only served to irk each other, which had culminated in Jaina snapping and Sylvanas retreating inwards. After all, what could the sluggish, latent desires of a corpse do for one such as the Lord Admiral, and how could she possibly expect Jaina to want the same things with the likes of _her?_ But want, Jaina did, and it hadn't been long after that when she finally cornered Sylvanas and kissed her.

Things had never been quite the same after that. They started to notice things about each other, silent truths written clear in the needs of their bodies and the feelings in their eyes. They had never voiced these observations, but it did change, slowly, how they treated each other both in the bedroom and out of it. Over time, this led to a general mellowing between them and, by the time their first anniversary rolled around, small moments of physical interaction — a hand held here, a palm on the small of a back there — became commonplace for them in public. That was when the whispers started. The louder ones began when they’d disappeared from the festivities early on their anniversary night, and only they knew just how true most of _those_ rumors were.

 _"Fuck,_ Sylvanas, undress me already," Jaina breathed as Sylvanas continued to leave superficial marks all over her neck. Sylvanas hummed, smiling against Jaina’s neck, and slowly undid the laces on Jaina’s bodice with a careful, accurate hand. Jaina squirmed slightly between Sylvanas and the wall, trying to urge her to move faster. She wanted to feel the slight chill of Sylvanas’s touch on her heated skin, and she’d been wanting it for hours — ever since she caught sight of Sylvanas’s burning gaze after a guard had none-too-subtly muttered something crude to his station partner.

Jaina wondered, briefly, if Sylvanas had ever thought about giving them a show. They had not yet kissed in public, though they were sure their sometimes-longing gazes across rooms and hands on thighs beneath tables at meetings were not _entirely_ overlooked by all. She groaned quietly as the fleeting thought of Sylvanas pressing her to a wall and kissing her neck like this in the halls rather than her rooms ran through her mind. Sylvanas chuckled against her skin as she undid the last few laces holding Jaina's bodice in place and pulled it away.

"What thoughts are you entertaining that affect you so, wife?" Sylvanas murmured. Jaina made a small noise of frustration, knowing she wouldn't get away with simply not telling her.

"Remember what that guard said?" She responded, her voice low and a little rough.

"Would I have you against the wall like this right now if I didn't?" Sylvanas countered with a smirk. Jaina gave a small, answering smirk of her own.

"It made me think about kissing you like this in public…and what it would be like for you to pin me to a wall like this somewhere people could see," Jaina murmured. She felt her cheeks warm at the admission, and that blush only deepened as a grin grew on Sylvanas's lips.

"Are you asking me to?" Sylvanas asked, her voice low and teasing.

"N- no, I…"

"Because I will if you so desire it, Jaina," she continued as if Jaina hadn't tried to speak, her hands guiding Jaina's now-loose robes away from her body. Jaina gasped quietly. "I'd keep you decent, unlike now, but I would gladly pin you to some wall in some obscure part of the Keep," she murmured. She began to doff her own armor and lowered her voice further. "Let them say what they will. We are wives, and we have needs."

Jaina didn't have much to say in response — couldn't _think_ of much in response. Not when the cool press of Sylvanas's skin was all she could feel as her wife pressed up against her, kissing and nipping at her neck again, her hands grasping and roaming Jaina's skin.

"Well?" Sylvanas teased, her voice muffled slightly from where she had her head tucked under Jaina's chin to reach more of her neck. "Shall we give them something to talk about, wife? Shall I reach between the part in your robes and make you come in front of them?" She asked as she trailed her fingers up Jaina's thigh slowly. "Shall I kiss you as you spill over the edge to keep you quiet so they don't know what it is I've just done to you?"

Jaina groaned deeply at Sylvanas's words, unable to do much more than grasp at the hair on the back of Sylvanas's head and arch her hips towards the fingers that teased her upper thigh and brushed against the thin wisps of her pubes. If Sylvanas noticed how they were already damp, implying just how wet she'd find Jaina when she finally touched her, she made no indication of it, continuing her slow exploration of Jaina's skin. But she'd noticed, and the thrill of knowing Jaina was turned on by the thought of Sylvanas touching her in front of patrolling guards was no small thing.

No, it was downright dizzying. The power trip was enough in and of itself — but the arousal? The arousal that washed over Sylvanas made her feel, for a moment, that she just might do as she'd said. Taking Jaina in public, right under the noses and wary gazes of her guards, felt _so tempting_ just then. It felt as though she were powerless to stop such an idea now that it had wormed its nefarious way into her head. The hand she had on Jaina's hip to press her against the wall tightened its grip. She had wanted to slow down once the initial flurry of passion had surged through her, taking _time_ to bring her wife to orgasm, but the revelation that Jaina _wanted,_ on some level, for Sylvanas to kiss her — or more — in public made her wrest the armor and smallclothes from their bodies quickly.

She dragged her fingers through Jaina's slick folds before the last of their clothes even hit the floor. Jaina was _drenched._ Writhing into Sylvanas's touch, she urged Sylvanas quietly to enter her.

"In... _please,"_ she murmured, her head tipped back to give Sylvanas plenty of room to kiss and bite at her neck. Sylvanas smirked against her skin, sliding one and then two fingers inside of her and curling them forward, seeking out the soft, puffy ridges an inch or two deep. Jaina moaned.

"How long have you been willing for us to move some of this into the public sphere?" Sylvanas asked gently into Jaina's ear. Jaina sighed, doing her best to think while Sylvanas's teeth and tongue still teased her neck. 

"Honestly?" Jaina breathed, her breath then hitching as Sylvanas nibbled a particularly sensitive spot. "Probably longer than — _mmh_ — longer than I'd like to—" Her breathing hitched again as Sylvanas bit down on her neck and curled her fingers inside Jaina's core again. "Sylvanas, stop, I'm trying to _think._ Um… Longer than I'd like to admit. T...two months?" She finally managed to get out, Sylvanas being entirely unhelpful all the while. Sylvanas’s movements stuttered slightly at the revelation, though, and despite the fact that Jaina couldn’t _see_ Sylvanas’s face where it was pressed close to her neck, she could still feel the rise of her long eyebrows and glimpse, from the corner of her eyes, the twitch her wife’s ears gave.

“So _long,”_ Sylvanas breathed, her voice a mixture of teasing and awestruck. “That had to have been…”

“The last time we were here, I know,” Jaina murmured, tugging the hair at the back of Sylvanas’s head to guide her so she could see her face and look into her eyes, though her cheeks burned at the thought of admitting it. “It crossed my mind the last time you had me like this.”

 _“Jaina,”_ Sylvanas whispered, her eyes wide. She could hardly remember to continue slowly fucking her as her mind reeled. “You should have _told_ me.”

“I wasn’t ready to admit what that might mean,” Jaina whispered, averting her eyes as her nerves got the best of her.

She was still coming to grips with it — with the thought that she might want someone _other_ than Sylvanas (and, probably, her Dark Rangers) to know that _yes,_ she and Sylvanas most certainly did touch each other, and _yes,_ Jaina trusted Sylvanas that way. She could still hardly accept what that meant she was starting to _feel_ for Sylvanas, what had developed between them with every small revelation and inside joke and look of understanding. She’d never expected to feel anything other than contempt or, one day, mild tolerance for the infamous Banshee Queen. But she did.

Sylvanas, on the other hand, had come to terms with her side of things much sooner. There was less for her to grapple with, to be fair, as Jaina wasn’t reviled by many or responsible for as many reprehensible deeds as she was. And she knew that, and knew she had to accept that this softness, this _fondness_ she felt for her wife would likely never be reciprocated beyond the small understandings and physical passion they shared. But she knew, when Jaina said that, what she meant.

“I never let myself hope that you’d…” Sylvanas trailed off, moving the hand that was on Jaina’s hip to gently lift her wife’s chin, guiding her gaze back up. Jaina’s eyes were hesitant, guarded, though still glazed with lust as her cheeks still burned and Sylvanas still held two fingers inside of her. “I feel the same.”

Jaina let out a shuddering breath, relaxing the grip she still had on Sylvanas’s hair to rest her hand between her wife’s shoulder blades. Her other hand stayed on Sylvanas’s waist, and she pulled Sylvanas closer, rolling her hips. They hadn’t outright said it, and likely still wouldn’t for some time, but they didn’t need to with the way they looked at each other just then. Sylvanas kissed her.

“Fuck me,” Jaina murmured between kisses, but Sylvanas merely kissed her back. _“Fuck_ me, Sylv,” she murmured again, starting to move her hips when Sylvanas still hadn’t done as she’d asked. She almost thought she’d surprised Sylvanas _too_ much with the revelation of her feelings until the woman in question smirked against her lips. Jaina resisted rolling her eyes, knowing what Sylvanas wanted out of her. _“Please,”_ she breathed, starting to slowly fuck herself on Sylvanas’s fingers. _“Please,_ Sylvanas…”

Sylvanas milked the moment just a little bit longer, savoring the feeling of Jaina’s wet heat and the way she was moving on her, but eventually acquiesced as Jaina began to grow impatient. She fucked Jaina slow, and deep, and perhaps a touch more indulgently than she would have before the exchange they'd just had. Jaina was an eager and enthusiastic participant, encouraging Sylvanas with a roll of her hips to meet every thrust and murmurs of appreciation now that her wife had _actually_ started to fuck her.

Sylvanas watched every breath Jaina took and every small motion in her body as she fucked her. The needy noises Jaina let slip guided Sylvanas, showing her when to fuck her a little harder, when to speed up her ministrations, and the fact that two fingers was certainly not enough to bring Jaina to an orgasm that’d give her complete and total satisfaction. But Sylvanas wasn’t going to be done with just one orgasm from her wife, and so held off on adding a third.

She reveled in the way Jaina sounded and how the pitch of her voice rose slightly and got breathier the closer she was to coming, a departure from the typically deeper, almost husky, and diplomatic voice of the Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras. It was a side of Jaina she knew was only for her to see now, a side of her that her wife would not have given to anyone other than Sylvanas once they were wed...even if that had meant never letting go like that again. That, in and of itself, was a heady feeling — knowing that, as soon as they had sealed their union with an awkward, tense, and chaste kiss, Jaina’s passion belonged to Sylvanas and no one else.

When Jaina came for the first time that night, it was with a tight grip on Sylvanas to ground her as she shuddered and cried out wordlessly. Her hips thrust of their own accord, seeking more of Sylvanas's touch, and Sylvanas obliged, fucking her through her orgasm and bringing her down slowly enough to keep the fire stoked in Jaina's body. After, Sylvanas wrapped her arms around Jaina's thighs and lifted her, carrying her to Jaina's bed and laying her down with a gentle sort of reverence borne from the sort of awe one experienced when watching their spouse fall apart for them.

Sylvanas loomed over Jaina for a moment, taking in the sight of her flushed skin and the way her chest rose and fell with each heavy breath. Her eyes trailed over the many freckles that few knew littered Jaina's shoulders, and she ran her fingertips along the chain of the anchor pendant about her neck. She kissed her way down Jaina's body, nipping at the crux of one thigh and her pelvis, suckling on the skin there to leave a mark even though she knew only she would ever see it. Jaina's fingers tangled in her hair and she arched her back in a bid to get Sylvanas's mouth where she wanted it sooner.

Sylvanas acquiesced quickly, no longer in the mood to tease, and she dragged her tongue through Jaina's folds to taste her wife's come. She groaned ever so softly at the flavor, knowing and finding comfort in that musk and slight tang paired with the way Jaina's skin always smelled like a fresh sea breeze. It was there, between Jaina's thighs, with her mouth on her wife and three of her fingers entering Jaina's core, that Sylvanas felt more free and alive than hardly anywhere else since she'd thrown herself from atop Icecrown Citadel. So she always made the most of it, eating Jaina out with a passion while she fucked her hard. And Jaina was only too happy to indulge her in that.

And it continued, for at least six more orgasms, always in a slightly different position, as Sylvanas's mind came up with new ideas every time she watched Jaina come for her. She only stopped when, after Jaina had straddled Sylvanas's hips and rode three of her fingers until she'd come twice and her thighs started to shake, she collapsed onto Sylvanas's chest.

"No more," she'd murmured, thoroughly out of breath. "I can't…"

"All right," Sylvanas had replied with a chuckle, running her fingers through the long, white locks that had come completely out of their usual braid somewhere along the way.

They relaxed into a comfortable embrace, content to simply enjoy the feeling of every place their skin met. They'd been fools not to see things developing between them sooner, and they each silently resolved to make up for lost time. Even just a couple of months of that sort of unknown mutual affection and reciprocated feelings was too long. They'd both spent too much of their lives in various states of suffering and discontent to take something good for granted.

“So, two months ago, hm?” Sylvanas murmured, looking down at Jaina where she rested her head on Sylvanas’s chest. She trailed her fingers over a faint scar near Jaina’s collarbone. “Is that why you wanted this mark a month later on our anniversary, then?” She wondered aloud. Jaina hummed, a warm and lazy noise of affirmation.

“It is,” she replied, tilting her head up to meet Sylvanas’s gaze. “You were so _passionate_ that night. It was like you _wanted_ me to broadcast to all of our esteemed guests that you were fucking me to within an inch of my life just a block away from where they all celebrated what a political accomplishment this has been.” Sylvanas chuckled.

“I did,” she responded simply. “It really is a shame that you warded the rooms when you saw me bring out that harness...”

“Perhaps I won’t next time,” Jaina replied, smirking lazily and yawning, even as her eyes shone with mischief. Sylvanas hummed with an indulgent, entirely-too-pleased look in her eyes, and pulled Jaina closer to her as she draped a sheet over them so Jaina wouldn't get cold as she nestled in to rest.

"Sleep, wife," she murmured. "We can plan our sordid plans in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> I could, perhaps, be compelled to write a sequel, and/or expand on this AU. :)


End file.
